


4.Bradley/Colin RPF 短篇合集 (2013~2015)

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫于Bradley神隱，Colin演暴風雨時期、以及2014年底到2015年初，共6篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About....

2013-04-26

標題：About....  
字數：2748  
配對：Bradley James/Colin Morgan RPS  
註明：百分之九十五純腦補。想像力是你的超能力！

 

碎碎念1 這就是讓我夜不成眠的故事！終於寫完你了！

碎碎念2 然後我居然把Bradley描寫成簡單深沉，然後把Colin描寫成深沉簡單，How come？對我而言是新突破啊哈哈哈。  
碎碎念3 以前我好像都會情不自禁把BC寫成兩個受，這次總有點兩攻相爭必有一受的感覺了吧XD

碎碎念4 腦補不足或有錯誤的地方還請多包涵！

  
**About Twitter** **／關於推特**

　　90天的VISA 即將到期。Bradley收拾好簡便行李。  
　　像是終於找到足以特赦的理由，讓流放在外的國王重新踏回故土。

　　他的食指不停在 iphone上滑點，踩踏，彷彿一個過度興奮的小孩，把長排句子踢入推特的文字輸入框內。發送。

 

 

 

　　過於露骨的祝福近乎諂媚，他想，不行。必須使用隱喻，且保有五年之間被Colin Morgan鍛造出來的幽默感。

　　那種冷硬堅實的、彷彿敲下去會噹噹作響的幽默。

　　90天的放逐過程應該是相當快樂的──新的朋友，熟悉的戀人，各種充滿刺激或充滿名人的活動；燙腳沙灘，煨暖日光，鹹味的風，灰藍海水，以及金檳色澤的浪沫。他沒有什麼可抱怨的，說實話。只是那種過於自由，自由到趨於甜膩不堪的生活，總撩搔他對某人幾近無恥的想念，撩搔得連胃部都隱隱作痛。

　　他本來是要忘記的，沒想到卻帶來完全相反的效果。

　　和Colin相處的時光，像在抽一根很淡很淡的菸，淡乎寡味，卻比什麼都要難戒。那種癮頭出乎意料頑強，是含藏在唇齒間若有若無的濕潤清涼，深深吸吐時才依稀覺察的薄荷香氣。吞吐的煙圈混入泰晤士河畔的野霧中，輕攏慢捻，有如春天的馬尾。撩搔。在腦海恣意擺盪。

　　很想抓住，完全佔有。

　　Bradley摸摸自己的嘴唇，過於立體的畫面讓他全身躁熱。再確認一次推特內容。

　　（莎士比亞。聖喬治。 ONCE MORE！ONCE MORE ！）

　　拐彎抹角的笑點和線索，只肯透露一點點消息的傲慢，完美的推特。和Colin整個人一樣，是一道精緻的謎題。不論是挾帶酒渦的天真模樣，抑或眼底閃動著果敢而危險的光芒，Colin的每個動作、表情，以及身體的每個部分，都存有令人著迷的故事。紋路或疤痕，腳趾與耳朵，需要依靠偵探般的腦筋，或者長久培養默契才能理解。至少對Bradley來說是如此。

　　他本來真的打算全都要忘記的。想盡辦法剔除那沉澱在最底層的、酒糟般的感情。他真的盡力了。  
　　只能怪Colin是如此頑強的癮。  
　  
　　  
　　回到英國後，前往目的地的路上，他收到一封簡訊。簡短得沒有任何一句問候，只有時間，取票地點，計程車車牌號碼和劇院的座位排次。

　　他突然意識到自己的笑容可能像一隻正被撫摸下巴的貓。且充滿薄荷味道。

　　他們的默契。他知道他會知道，而他果然知道。

　　接著點進推特頁面，隨意看看這則久違推文的下方留言：粉紅泡泡般的驚喜告白、不明所以的尋問、早就知之甚詳的《暴風雨》開演消息……莎士比亞的名言彷彿在手機螢幕上灑遍糖霜，引來各路粉絲的蟻聚揣測。他和Colin的關係，和在美國發展的那位戀人的關係。 _究竟誰是煙霧彈？_

　　「……」Bradley不置可否地挑眉。

　　他們猜，隨便猜，不重要。

　　  
**About No-show at stage door** **／關於閃人**

　　Colin並不穴居，也非隱士，他認真玩起 Candy crush來一天就可以破到第212關，他只是不喜歡參與社群網站，拒絕意圖干擾他思考的雜訊。

　　只有幾個人在推特或臉書發文時他會收到提醒：兩個小學時代的朋友，哥哥，Bradley James。

　　Bradley。不像外表那樣金光燦燦、華麗貴氣，本質其實是一只琥珀的男人。透明如水晶，光潤似珍珠，也像色澤較淺的瑪瑙。遠古松脂的化石。有歷史，有層次，引逗他的想像力。

　　從來沒有人像Bradley一樣，這麼快就能和自己熟絡起來，那麼有效率地消除距離感。而且竟然持續了五年之久。

　　他直覺那則推文是Bradley留給他的符碼，於是傳了一封不期待回覆的訊息，然後在休息時間收到Bradley傳來泰晤士河岸的照片。翻拍相機螢幕的照片，看不出有什麼意義。這次連隱喻都沒有，沒有任何隻字片語。

　　有時候Colin懷疑Bradley比他估計得更精明；他從他身上偷走了一些神祕感之類的質地，重新揉合拼貼，變成更有趣、更性感的，專屬於Bradley James的人格特質。沒有一絲違和。

　　因此他在公開場合幾乎不說Bradley的好話。那種微微帶點嫉妒的迷戀困擾他很久，簡直是一種示弱，不想讓Bradley發現。

　　Colin完全可以想像，當工作人員在大門和粉絲解釋他提前離開的時候，女孩男孩失望難過的表情。他承認自己是有一點點逃避的成份，也願意承擔被人貼上耍大牌標籤的風險。那些渴慕期盼乃至於狩獵的目光，牢牢黏綴在他們的眼睛上，強烈得讓他覺得自己像頭負傷馴鹿，崎角隨時有被取走的威脅。很多時候，他真的不知如何回應才好。

　　他知道他很容易就能討人喜歡，也很感激這點──然而他無法滿足所有人對他的想像；人們總以為他是軟綿細密的慕斯蛋糕，但如果要他自己形容的話，他會說自己還比較像堅實到能當兇器的法國麵包。

　　更何況Colin不擅長端端坐著當個獵物，他是天生的獵手脾性。他通常準備很久，思考很周密，埋伏很長一段時間，過程無比專注。一切只為追逐他最想要的，在乎他最喜歡的。

　　只要出手，就志在完全得到。

　　舞台劇。音樂。電影。箭生菜。Bradley的臉。

　　如果只喜歡臉就好了。

 

 ** _「Do you love me, Master_** ** _？」_**

　　飛快閃入cab的時候，早坐在車裡等待的Bradley仰靠座椅，興味盎然地看著他，優雅懶散，散發倦暖的氣息。他第一句話就是模仿Colin扮演Ariel時的聲音，說著讓現場觀眾發出愛憐感嘆的台詞。

　　Bradley的眼睛在晦澀燈照下呈現出不可思議的醇郁藍色，最深最反覆的那種藍，令他聯想起大提琴的音質。

 ** _「No. Not now, not ever._** ** _」_**

　　Colin故意板著臉，語氣決絕。隔了一秒，兩人笑聲隨著引擎一同發動。自然地坐近了一點。

　　Bradley的頭髮修得比印象中更短，讓Colin想摸摸他頸背上感覺刺癢的髮根。不過Bradley卻早他一步，伸手揉亂他尚帶妝容的頭髮，把上梳的瀏海全都撥亂到他前額。完成後指腹看似無心地擦過他顴骨，姆指在嘴唇稍停，最後自然垂放在椅墊上，關節擦過Colin的手背。

　　「你還沒卸妝。」Bradley調侃的笑容有些得意，看上去比三個月前年輕。他目光在Colin臉上身上打量的方式，彷彿琴弓在弦上撫摩。調音。

　　而Colin知道自己的身體正產生共鳴。再清楚不過。

　　「等不及。」Colin與那對深藍對望，簡短回答，口音和眼神都回復到原始而野生的自己。愛爾蘭口音有如雙層烕士忌，他一向知道自己的優勢。

　　於是Colin看見Bradley先是吃驚得睜大雙眼，接著又瞇起來，眼底的深藍被擠兌得更暗更穠稠，並輕舔嘴唇。

　　「……我也是。」Bradley低聲說，手指悄悄纏上Colin手腕內側。不動。

　　「…………」

　　Bradley面對他的時候偶爾會表現得如此 _節制_ ，像是忍耐著不吃棉花糖的孩子。

　　不過他的節制，只是為了想要更多。

 

 **_（_** ** _Gonna make you bend and break. And beg. FOR ME._** ** _）_**

 

Bradley安靜了一會兒，在遇到下個紅燈時才開口。語氣熾烈，聲音燒啞，彷彿被酒精燙過。

　　Colin挑起眉毛，瞥向前方後照鏡，鏡裡司機撇嘴，皺眉，好像不確定剛剛自己到底聽到了什麼。

　　他聳肩。又看向Bradley，輕輕笑了起來。  
　　看來他們都是獵手。  
　　但總要有人是獵物。

 ****  
**_（_** ** _I'd like to see you try._** ** _）_**

 

　　綠燈。車子重新發動，往該去的地方奔馳。那瞬間Colin俯身下來，舔吻Bradley的手臂。聽到Bradley深深吸了口氣。聽見他小聲罵的髒話。全身微微發顫。而Bradley接著抽回手臂，把指頭放進Colin的嘴裡。車內的溫度陡然變熱。

　　也許司機正好奇他們的對話行為。也許粉絲正猜測（或抱怨）他那麼快離開到底去了哪裡。

　　他們猜，隨便猜，不重要。

 

**About Fuck** **／關於……**

　　於是連續三天Colin都沒有出現在劇院門口，你知道的。

　　好幾個看採排的觀眾分別提出，他們發現Colin的手腕和脖子好像有小小的瘀傷。不知道究竟發什麼事了？是不是爬上爬下弄傷了？很好奇也很心疼。

 

　　……他們猜，隨便猜，不重要。

******Fin.**

 


	2. 如果有一件事是重要的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin在演暴風雨期間受了背傷，且感冒導致喉嚨痛。故事由此衍生。

2013-05-17 

 

標題：如果有一件事是重要的

字數：1691

 

\--

 

《如果有一件事是重要的》

 

「Colin……」

 

　　Bradley開門時迎上Colin蒼白的倦容，但野烈的眼色。矛盾。身體包裹在軍綠色夾克裡，耳朵包裹在底部有橘藍線圈的毛線帽裡，身形精瘦。斜斜長長的，像黃昏的影子。

 

　　他眨了眨眼睛，皺起眉頭。

 

　　「我不知道自己為什麼來這裡。」Colin說，聲音沙啞，像被伏特加火熨過。嘴唇和往常並無二致，總是一副很好親吻的樣子。

 

　　他們的眼神一開始沒有交集，Colin的目光全聚焦在他的下巴。或脖子。或舌頭之類的地方。游移到他混亂的頭髮，最後才是眼睛。

 

　　點燃。

 

　　「我也不知道你為什麼要來。」Bradley倚在門邊，一邊搔搔肚子。表情算不上高興，當然Colin不知道他已經從腳趾開始發癢。

 

　　「哦，如果你覺得打擾──」Colin收起眸光，表情瞬間變得禮貌疏離，抿起唇，笑或者是沒有，後退半步，準備離開。卻被Bradley一把捋住手肘。

 

　　「不，我的意思是，你明知道我不會放你走。」

 

　　「……那就別放。」Colin回抓Bradley手腕，俯身欺近他，主動啃吻他。像找到獵物的猛禽。像不需要換氣的泳者。像酒。Bradley只得用腳關門。

 

　　一路索吻到沙發，跌坐到地上。摩挲。Bradley的衣服被推至胸口，Colin的外套和皮帶不知下落。

 

　　毛線帽擋住桌燈光線，Colin濕濕的頭髮散落額前，小小的水珠在髮間如碎星。Bradley愛這個。愛任何可以把Colin弄濕的方法。感謝雨和汗和洗髮水。

 

　　從帽子逃亡出來的尖尖耳朵輪廓發紅，脖子後面的肌膚異常敏感。Bradley愛這個。愛Colin看起來清澈其實混濁。愛他看起來樸實卻無比華麗。愛他強勢。

 

　　愛他從不承諾。愛他不奢求。愛他連一點點機會都不留給他。愛他殘酷。愛他謹慎。

 

　　「……不要在地板，我背受傷。」

 

　　「廚房？」

 

　　這個提議似乎拾起一些共同回憶。辛辣的那類。兩人磨擦的地方瞬間變得更熱更硬。

 

　　「………我不能叫。我喉嚨在痛。」

 

　　「那衣櫃？我會綁住你，拿領帶塞住你的嘴，你可以射在我西裝上。」

 

　　「………是你的床有問題，還是你純粹就是個 ** _變態_** ？嗯？」

 

_**（Only pervert for you.）**_

Bradley在Colin耳邊低語。這是真的。

 

 

　　不過最終兩人仍回到床上。專屬於Bradley的熟悉味道一蓬一蓬灌進鼻腔，在Colin呼吸之間，迷人而危險。Colin很訝異他的枕頭居然沒有殘留其他女性香氛。沒有一根細長頭髮。這不合理。

 

　　Bradley沒有時間讓他推理，只留給他時間呻吟。Bradley的雙手油滑推過他背部，旋揉尾椎兩側，再往前方圈圍。Colin微微拱起腰，Bradley順勢貼近他，充滿檀香的手指來到胸肋，按壓，慢捻去他的疲憊疼痛，在他已然結實的肌理上傳遞舒緩溫度。精油很涼，手指很燙。Colin的肌膚上彷彿有冰塊在燃燒。

 

　　Bradley只用一點點指頭，一點點舌頭。在兩腿之間。在身體裡面。如此不過份，如此節制體貼，讓Colin感覺自己正在甜蜜而緩慢而層層逼近，而激烈的死去。兩次。

 

　　隔天清晨，Colin跟著陽光一起醒來。總是如此。他支起身體，看光線從百頁窗透進，在Bradley仰躺的臉上、身上形成規律柵欄。

 

　　連陽光也想將他全盤佔有。Colin想，而Bradley是如此慷慨的人。只要對他有一點點重要，他總會任他們予取予求。

 

　　Bradley不表現留戀，不擅取鬧，對於人們在他生命裡說來就來，說走就走的態度也不愛生氣。如此慷慨。彷彿從不在乎。

 

　　真的有人的心可以一次放下兩個人，還可以平衡而不取捨嗎？Colin無意識地伸手爬梳Bradley的頭髮。蜜金色的柔軟在他指間流洩。

 

　　Colin就不行。他自己知道。他的心很小，大概除了演戲之外什麼都放不下。如果有人想進來，只能有一個，來了就不能走，且必須蜷曲在一方小小的空間裡，拗折四肢。

 

　　「我想我會變成禿頭都是你害的。」Bradley閉著眼睛說。語氣抱怨，表情相反。

 

　　Colin愣了一下，笑出來。不知道為什麼，笑得不可遏抑。大概確實想像了一下Bradley禿頭的樣子。

 

　　Bradley把手掌輕輕搭在Colin脖子，指腹揉搓下巴，感受他喉結上下的動作。那麼親暱自然，Colin難以拒絕。

 

　　「想吻你，但我還沒刷牙。」Bradley睜開一隻眼睛看Colin。邀請。有點調皮。倦勤的聲音。

 

　　「你最好真的在乎這個。」

 

　　「噢，我真的很在乎。」說是這麼說，但Bradley下一秒就起身，湊過去吻他。

 

 

　　真正起床整理好衣著後，Colin來到廚房，發現餐桌上已經擺著一顆蘋果，一片塗滿花生醬的吐司，一盤生菜。一罐礦泉水。一條非常提神清涼的口香糖。他還以為他的冰箱只有牛奶。

 

　　開門前的親吻滿盈薄荷香氣。甜甜涼涼的牙齒和舌頭。

　　他真的很在乎。

 

　　如果有一件事是重要的。離開時Colin心裡想。說想，不如說是 _下定決心_ 。

 

　　如果有一件事是比演戲更重要的……

 

　　就是要讓Bradley _持續_ 覺得他很重要。

 

　　任他一個人予取予求，為他拗折自己。

 

fin.


	3. 非常的日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【粗體標題】是依照Colin的T恤圖案衍伸寫的小fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 獻給DU。  
> 因為她的原作才有我的靈感。

2013-07-04 

從DU小說延伸出來的東西：）

[原作](http://dudufactory.blog.163.com/blog/static/1165895402013639015924/) 短短幾句就讓人超有感覺，我很愛，推薦XD 

以下是忍不住用B的視角作【注】（笑）。 只是【注】而已哦。

也可以當作只是借用兩人的名字和臉、其實完全是別人的故事。

**同原作，50％RPF，100%純腦補。** **(NC-17注意)**

 \--

 

******【吠叫的狗－－味道；】**

第四次。

 B先生茫然失措中仍模糊計算著數字，一邊嘗試合攏腿。

 無法。

 

貌似維持最後一點禮貌沒有真的射在裡面，但其他地方都被精準而大規模地確認了：

性器出入的皺褶邊緣，大腿內側，胸肋，脇下，背部，以及臉。舌頭。有一點點流進耳朵。

 

全部都是Colin的。

 

發現連手指頭都抬不起來，B先生唯一能做的只有大口呼吸。

突然吃到Colin的頭髮，才意識到對方身體正覆蓋自己，像巨大的碗。

 

_偏執狂。_ 鼻尖壓在頸邊脈博上，連心律都要控制。 

滿意潤澤地嘆息。低音大提琴。

輕咬喉結。舔。

又濕又熱又黏。

 

失焦的目光越過Colin光裸脊背，匯聚在開始輕輕往下蹭動的臀部。

雖然小，形狀還是滿不錯的。

 

不，現在不是欣賞的時候。

 

他發誓看到了Colin在施力的尾椎處生出一條尾巴（不然就是他得了間歇性白內障？）。

翹起來左右搖動。白白的。毛絨絨的。興奮得不得了。

 

狗？

 

還來不及思考，又被全面佔領。侵入。肌肉拉扯。貼近。 **摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。摩擦。**

 

 

連大口呼吸的權力也被剝奪，只能在吻與吻中間偷一點空氣。

在Colin的味道之下，自由是不被允許的。

 

 【 **熊－－力量；】**

 

「你內心的熊神是無尾熊吧？」聽完熊神理論的B先生似笑非笑（不服輸）地把Colin一把抱起。

畢竟他更熱愛運動，也有令人稱稱羨的腰力，足以讓Colin像無尾熊一樣掛在他身上，雙腿把他的腰勾環得緊緊的。

沒什麼好擔心。

Colin沒回話，忙著捧著他的臉啃吻眉骨和額頭，讓他懷疑是不是自己頭上真的長出了尤加利葉。

也對，他們私有的時間少得可憐。拿來說話太奢侈了。

 

突然間Colin的重心全傾向他，使他失去平衡，抱著Colin後仰跌到了飯店的床上。

水床。奇特的搖晃和彈力讓兩人掙扎著一陣子才挪到床中央，過程中笑得上氣不接下氣。

 

咦？

 

B先生這才發現Colin又再度壓在他上方，跨坐他，低身俯向他，整身圈圍他。

向他收攏的雙臂實在是非常非常結實，肌里筋線紋路充滿力量，一種說不出的矛盾美感。

 

明明歪頭盯著他的模樣那麼天真無辜，眼睛像小鹿。但上了床濕吻卻如蛇信，現在手臂又有熊神加碼。

 

看來熊神抱怨歸抱怨，該做到的事還是都有做到。

世界真是太不公平了。

 

「你剛剛說你是怎麼召喚熊的？」扯掉Colin牛仔褲的同時，B先生故作輕鬆地問。

盡可能不打草驚蛇。

 

他需要力量，總覺得一定有什麼地方用得到。

比如，把隨時都有機會消失的Colin牢牢抓住。

或者放掉。

**【只有幾個字母的打印機－－名字；】**

 

_Bradley_

_dead_

_really_

 

他只是好奇，想打出除了自己名字之外有意義的單字，沒想到竟然湊出這些。

簡直像某種天啟。

工作結束後Colin退租公寓，一些書捐出去，留下打字機玩具。說是留下，不如說「一起」丟掉。

 

大老遠的從北愛拖來倫敦，說不要就不要了，真是瀟灑。

因此B先生偶爾發覺自己每天都死去一點，也是挺符合邏輯的事。

 

**【叼著心臟烏鴉－－拿走重要的事物；】**

 

先生眼睜睜看著Colin如何叼走他的心。

當然，案發的時候他本人一定在現場，只是沒有反抗。

他沒想到自己會被活生生、血淋淋地鑿開腔膛，在鮮明的痛苦中仍保有完整意識。

 

如果Hannibal的主角是一隻烏鴉，那麼Colin一定是最適合的主演。

B先生一個人從LA搭飛機回國時這麼想著。

 

他低頭往胸口看去，剩下的碎肉堆疊成巢穴形狀，其餘的地方則空空的、黑壓壓的一片。

 

於是整個身體呈現恍愡醉醺的狀態。像好幾個夜晚流連酒吧裡的樣子。

或和其他女人親吻的瞬間。

 

頭部沉重，中間空心，腳底無根。旋轉。失衡。

 

只有Colin時不時叼著他的心回到巢中小憩的時候，B先生才能找到踏實感。

終於被填充了。

 

「但最後還是我比較吃虧的。」 Colin安撫地說。嘴唇柔軟如此，但手指卻像鳥爪，逡巡抓取，彷彿在估量還能從他身上再撂奪些什麼。

 

_「我只得到部份的你；而你總能得到完整的我。」_

 

**【斷裂的坦克－－虛張聲勢的宣言；】**

 

**_Bradley fucking James_ **

 

全名。（不包括fucking的部分。謝謝。）

Colin難得的行為。會這樣叫他大概只有兩次。

 

一次是熱烈交媾後的離開。

一次是離開時候熱烈交媾。

 

每當聽到這聲指令，B先生總是心裡很冷，下身很快地硬。

 

他還記得那兩次他們都沒脫光衣服，兩次Colin的上衣都是斷掉坦克的圖案。

 

**_No War？_**

 很符合他們。虛張聲勢地。最後直接走人。

 

**【疊羅漢塔的狐狸－－傾倒可愛】**

 

漫展上問及曾做過最浪漫的事，B先生和E都沒有回答。

關於浪漫，他標準很高的：感動、親密、歡樂、情趣、誇張，缺一不可。

很少人真正能達到他內心的要求，就連他自己也幾乎沒有。所以他從不強求。

但Colin，永遠能成為少數之一。

 

還真的把他送的衣服、帽子穿戴在身上。明知道將惹來多少分析猜測。

 

很多人以為那件骷髏Ｔ才是他送的。他們以為這是他的品味。

大家都忘了小王子和狐狸的隱喻。

有時連Colin也是（但他懷疑他是故意的）。

 

「哦，第一眼看到的時候我以為是 _雞腿_ ；看清楚了之後就覺得，你是不是在向我暗示某種 _體位_ ....」

 

看到Colin在skype視訊中比劃的手勢，B先生非常直接地、毫無形象地、可能會被拿來嘲笑一輩子地把口中的啤酒全部噴到電腦螢幕上，並戲劇化地重心不穩，從椅子上跌到地板，閃出視訊之外。

 

_Damn it！Colin Morgan！_ B先生在咒罵與Colin的笑聲之間從地板上爬起。

 

聽起來好像沒有什麼情趣？情趣就在B先生坐回椅子上後。

 

後來，Colin停止玩笑，在B先生27吋的螢幕長框內，慢慢褪去衣褲，直到一絲不掛，只剩下頭上一頂他送的熱火隊LOGO帽子。

Colin瞄了他一眼，可愛中帶點俏皮，接著自顧自地動作修長手指，自己撫摸自己，展開自己。隨性又野烈。好聽地呻吟。

 

**_Bradley...._ **

****

他發誓聽到的絕不只是從Colin口中發出的聲音。Colin的體魄和毛髮，肌肉與筋絡，那些被肌膚包裹的關節骨骼，全身上下－－眼睛，幽光狂慧的藍眼睛－－彷彿都在呼喚他的名字。要他看，讓他看。

 

全都讓他看。

 

那麼小心謹慎的一個人。居然。

 

並不是從來沒見過黑髮男人袒裼裸程的樣子。他不應該表現得像是第一次看A片、慘遭賁張情慾滅頂的懵懂少年。

 

但重點是 _帽子_ 啊。

 

 （我的東西，我的，我的，我的。）

 

B先生舔嘴唇，摸自己。但那已遠遠不夠。當下他恨不得擁有日本恐怖片裡貞子的能力，可以穿透到螢幕那端，就算需要匐匍前進也沒關係。

如果能夠現在立刻馬上碰觸Colin，一切都值得了。包括變成長頭髮的女鬼。

 

再後來，關於Colin如何讓Ｂ先生27吋的電腦螢幕沾上不只啤酒一種液體的故事，因為B先生認定那是畢生中屈指可數的浪漫的事，所以他連一點點的細節也不願意透露。

FIN.

 

 

\--

**there's someone you shouldn't give love.**

**there's someone you shouldn't give up.**

 

有些人一開始就不該愛上，有些人愛上就不該放手。愛是詩人與神經病。


	4. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin 感冒到需要請假的程度，然後Bradley去"治療"他。當然是腦洞。

2013-08-13

\--

2013千字七夕賀文

 

　　「Holy──shite.」

　　Bradley不是第一次見到Colin胃痙攣發作的模樣。他曾經在拍外景戲時突然搖搖晃晃地坐在最近的樹橔上，彎著腰，雙手捧腹動也不動，臉色發白，直冒冷汗。那陣子他一天只吃一餐，一餐一個蘋果。瘦骨脆硬，關節分明，好像從腰線輕輕按下去會應聲折斷一樣。

　　然而再次面對並不代表Bradley就能鎮定多少，看著Colin棉質的白T完全濕貼肌膚，身體倚著餐桌呈現將欲禱告，但拳頭緊握的樣子，他完全著慌。只有Colin自己才可以笑得出來。

　　「哈囉。」側頭過來的Colin眼睛濕亮，因疼痛而皺起的眉頭瞬間舒展，變成興味不明的挑眉。那聲問侯，啞的陳舊的，古老年份的嗓音，和年輕的臉龐全不相符，幾乎召喚出Bradley身體裡面另一個迷狂、野望的自己。

　　那是很特殊的感官經驗，Colin之於他。感覺一輩子也無法與任何人分享了。見到眼前這個黑髮男人，不論什麼狀態，總讓他體內所有細胞都嚷嚷著想 _演戲_ ；那些對戲劇熱愛的記憶全被提煉出來，一下子湧灌於他的脊背胸口，又像是醬紫色的淤青，微疼，掙扎著不肯消褪。

　　「你真的瘋了。」他喃喃地說，一邊走過去，小心地扶起Colin到床上休息。Colin只是聳聳肩，似乎把這句話當成恭維，嘴角又咬出一個笑容。Bradley忍不住揉亂他變得好長的頭髮。溫馴的觸感。

　　體溫持續升高，連頭皮都發燙。

　　他不知道如果自己剛好沒回來，剛好沒決定來看Colin，那麼Colin會在家裡動彈不得多久。

　　不，也許Colin會忍到最後一天演出才生病也不一定。

　　畢竟他們總是能讓對方失序鬆懈，即使再怎麼謹慎築起防備。

　　因此，Bradley原本只是單純想地脫掉Colin汗濕的上衣，把醫生開的栓劑單純地放入Colin的身體，但空氣中的酸香，彼此間的喘息，Colin張開腿的姿勢；他手指推著栓劑進入的瞬間；Colin仰起頭露出來的喉結；他輕輕揉著Colin胃部時的膚觸；Colin雙腿不自覺夾著座落在中央的他；Colin形狀奇怪卻非常性感的膝蓋；Colin起伏不定的厚實胸肌（看來再也難以折斷）；Colin的低吟，Colin搧動的睫毛，Colin捧著他的臉拉他靠近的修長手指，Colin啃咬他眉骨的方式（因為身體還在發抖，胃還在痛，所以咬得很輕，趨近於 _舔_ ）……

　　他只能不單純地勃起了。

　　這世上並沒有一定能和最喜歡的人在一起的那種幸福法則。

　　但至少可以一直喜歡下去。

　　這樣的話，就算腦子有病，身體有病，總有一天統統都會痊癒吧。

　　大概。

FIN

\--

以上劇情95%屬虛構，如有雷同，皆屬萌點！

七夕愉快。希望Colin能夠快快好起來，Bradley近期就有出演消息J

PS胃痙攣：胃部肌肉抽搐，主要表現為上腹痛，嘔吐等。為什麼會胃痙攣，這原因就多了，胃病本身，如潰瘍、胃炎、膽汁返流，飲食因素，受寒等。胃痙攣本身是一種症狀，不是疾病，出現胃痙攣時，主要對症，解痙止痛止嘔，如果常常出現胃痙攣，應注意尋找原因，從根源上治療，才是最有效的辦法。最常見的原因是，食物的刺激：冷熱、辛辣刺激，容易引起胃痙攣另外，有時急性過敏反應也會引起胃痙攣，精神因素對胃痙攣也有很大影響，有的人一生氣就胃疼。沒有太多關於胃痙攣成因的定論，似乎這種病很神奇的。　

PS 2肛門栓劑，為供放置於人體各不同體腔內之一種固體製劑，其形狀及重量，因使用部位之不同而異。通常於體溫時即能軟化、熔化或溶解，以發揮其主藥之治療功能。肛門栓劑，也被利用作為產生全身作用之投藥法，例如治氣喘的胺非林栓劑，和解熱鎮痛用的阿斯匹林栓劑即是。此種投藥方式，適合會嘔吐或不能吞嚥的病人或幼兒。一般的觀念認為由直腸吸收後，由於在進入全身循環前不會被肝臟代謝，為其優點。

 


	5. 他他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一篇看完村上新作《沒有女人的男人們》後非寫不可的作品。村上的文筆風格是一種毒素，一定要把它排出來，否則就會被吞噬。感謝這兩人始終有魅力讓我可以投注無限想像。總之是抱著「好想好想讓他們在一起」這樣的心情寫完的XD  
> 故意用他他代替人名，增添趣味。認錯也沒有關係，至少我筆下的他們可以容許錯置吧。

2014-11-09 

 

 

  
**[RPS] 他他 He & Him.**

 

　　萬聖節後兩人恰巧同時有了一週左右的空檔，於是來到日本長野。地點的選擇和日元貶值沒太大關聯，只是烈酒似的嗓音在耳邊響起時，這距離兩人現居地都絕不算近的地點，便以跨欄般的姿勢躍入他腦海中。公平的逃亡，他想。並為了這種微妙的心情感到可笑。

 

　　兒童劇完結後便幾乎不再公開提及彼此名姓，網路社群上也從不聯絡的兩人，有時會被粉絲在某個靠近劇院的小酒吧裡發現，作為私交甚篤的證據；然而那些是千真萬確的「偶然」。要不是他和一群朋友，就是他陪他的女朋友，到最後莫名奇妙成了只剩兩人酌飲的場合。短暫，隱密，舉措間的細節帶著懷舊氣氛。兩人原先點啤酒，後來都點威士忌，兌等量的水，少許冰塊。閒談時總不提近況和發展，好像那是他人才應該關心的事情。彼此摻和酒意的話語，彷彿拼圖一片一片重組過去，有空白也不甚著急。畢竟拼圖裡都是昔日的畫面。過於沉默的空白就拿來喝酒。

 

　　這樣特地相約是認識以來頭一遭。不是劇組安排，並非他人吆喝。邀請話語像是自來水一樣，感應到人體溫度便嘩嘩流了出來。他依稀記得當時全身體溫飆高，指尖微顫，胸腔緊縮，如同喝了雙份義式濃縮咖啡那般心悸。而電話另一端的回覆則讓他差點停止呼吸。簡直比有人對他說南加州會下雪還要荒謬、還要不可思議。

 

　　……居然答應了。

 

 

　　機場大廳相遇。對方留了髭鬚，深色毛帽下方是所有長途旅行遊客都帶著的倦容，唯獨眼睛裡還閃動星星。暗紅深藍格子襯衫，灰牛仔褲，大地色系厚外套，行李箱也是素面全黑的款式，只有背包顏色比較鮮豔。既不時髦也不邋遢，維持從前一貫樸實的樣子。

 

　　「噢，是 _這種_ 黑色。你是誰？」他摘下耳機，疏離的姿態一下子全卸下來，目光變得煨暖。聲音低低的糊在一起，久違的北愛口音。調侃顯得俏皮可愛。──嘿，這種黑色是哪種黑色，黑色難道還有分種類的嗎，他本來想這麼回問。

 

　　「嗯，不過其他地方還是金色的。你又是誰？」後來只是跟著他一起笑，視線落至彼方嘴唇時不自覺舔了舔自己的。

 

　　走出機場，前女友的朋友的妻子的大伯（總之是說好了會在這幾天招呼他們的，英語還算流俐的日本人）開著國產休旅車迎接他們，一路開往長野。落腳地點據說是可以泡露天溫泉、賞楓、騎馬，由私人別墅改建的渡假山莊。

 

　　三小時的車程裡，他一邊說明接下來幾天的行程（說到騎馬時兩人很有默契地笑了），一邊聊著前陣子的舞台劇。對方則攤開剛買的地圖仔細端詳，時不時回應幾句。話題漸漸不著邊際，但他們彷彿只是為了想聽對方聲音似的持續搭腔。話題從來不是重點。

 

　　不久他折收地圖，脫下毛帽，茸絨的頭髮瞬間爬滿前額，後頸，耳廓。真正的無雜質的黑。一不小心就會跌進去的顏色。他嘆口氣，淺淺的，下意識地摸了摸臉。一連串的動作都任他細密注視。

 

　　眼光是蠶，對方的側臉和顴骨是最好最好的桑葉。

 

　　光是和他坐在這樣一個小小的、密閉的移動空間中，他就能夠感受到被什麼東西用力撕扯的強烈痛楚。先是因為麻癢而不停搔抓，接著從表層一塊剝落的皮膚開始，一片一片撕下，再毫不留情地連骨胳也拆解，直到剩下血淋淋的柔軟臟器為止。心裡的癢才稍稍停止。

 

　　如此激動的心情，除了和這個人在一起之外從來不曾發生。他無數次迴避，無數次脫逃，努力想著對方令自己不滿意的部份，最後卻連不滿意的部份也深深喜歡上。事實就是如此糟糕。

 

　　身體變成在遇見對方時，即使腦子很清楚是同樣性徵，仍會對其產生無限欲望那樣的生理狀態。很渴很餓，餓到開始疼痛。

 

　　於是在別墅中，大部份的時間他都是處於半勃的情況。即使浴衣再寬大也不足以遮掩，對方沒有理由不察覺。

 

　　「明天還有時間泡溫泉吧。」結果對方一臉平靜地說完這句話，便以完全不符合如此清淡語氣的猛烈動作，在晚餐後將他推進屋內。

 

　　「現在沒有時間等。」

 

　　吻開始的時候，鼻腔被對方的氣味填滿，又渴又餓的感覺暫時消失了，但又覺得永遠不夠。才換上一下子的浴衣被揉皺丟在一旁。其中一個人掙扎著開了暖氣，相疊的兩副軀體霎時間轟轟烈烈地交響起來。對的節奏，對的速度，對的進退嵌合，熟悉的敏感帶。

 

　　分開來的時候不會想，也不讓自己去想的，當初從腦內乾脆地挖鑿出來的甜莓果凍般的念頭，又被硬生生塞了回去。那是只要經驗過一次就被深深染上色彩，被標記，被刺青，再也無法消除的符號。

 

　　他的。

 

　　他的。

 

　　毫無預警的熱情。他硌人的骨感（縱使這一兩年已經練得結實許多）彷彿篝火下被點燃的柴薪。熊熊燃燒。所以點火的是他嗎？

 

　　偌大和室圈圍兩人，時間繞道而行。

 

　　「真的還是金色的。」

 

　　他在他下腹間呢喃，促狹地笑。手指撫摩。體溫熨燙。目光是手指的延伸。恣意撩撥。

 

 

　　那麼，就這樣被完全燒光也是很合理的。他想。

 

 

FIN.


	6. 挑剔的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這手那手，硬是要腦洞XD  
> 靈感來自於最近的 #ASKBradley 和 Colin的hobbitish訪談~  
> 兩人都很在意對方的近況唷~~

CP：Bradley/Colin

 

**《挑剔的人》**

   　 _Hello, hobbit._

　　門開的瞬間，Bradley露出燦爛笑容這麼說。語氣一半深情一半調侃。

　　「……噢，」Colin挑眉。雙手交握胸前，倚著門，面無表情地說：「歡迎光臨我的袋底洞（Bag End）。」

　　兩人對視，同時笑開。默契撩起一些曾經。Bradley想念這個。

　　「說真的，你是hobbit的話，那人類會有多高？10呎……嗎？」他帶上門，玩笑的口吻說到最後竟有點失神。兀自邁向廚房的熟悉背影正在他眼前展開──蒼白的後頸，斜切的肩；暖氣的關係所以短袖，俯身時露出一截窄腰；浮筋的手臂舉起，手指修長依舊、指節分明依舊。渾無防備。

　　很好的風景。

　　很好的理由不專心。

　　Bradley輕輕吞嚥，像要嚥去自胃底翻升的渴求。

　　「那還只是五歲小孩的身高罷了。」Colin從冰箱拿出一瓶酒精飲料，轉身拋給他：「你真的閱讀完我所有報導？」

　　Bradley聳聳肩，扭開瓶身，就口。「飛機上很無聊。」

　　

　　「喔，對。畢竟不能玩有趣的 _問答遊戲_ 嘛。」Colin自己則開了一瓶礦泉水。

　　Bradley沒有回答，只是瓶身遮掩不住嘴角笑意。

　　 **果然注意到了。** ****

　　他靜靜盯著他，毫不隱藏自己目光。喜歡Colin留的鬍髭，成熟而性感；喜歡他現在的髮型，瀏海又長了，斜斜垂在額間，蓬鬆茂密，因著燈光和角度變成了深拿鐵色，看上去濕濕亮亮的，十分香醇（相較之下，他覺得自己漸漸褪染的髮色就顯得俗不可耐）；他有幾次幾乎要在Colin頸側聞出核桃與肉桂的香氣，打趣地問他是不是用咖啡洗澡，Colin只是漫不經心回答是手工皂的味道。手工皂？一時興起發問，結果得到一個非常健康、散發森林氣息的品牌名稱。

　　喜歡他寬鬆的運動褲褲管捋到膝蓋，Colin腳踝那塊突起的骨骼讓他莫名聯想起攀岩運動。Bradley感到手指極欲依附在那裡，緊抓著那裡，讓那裡的關節泛白，然後藉著它一路攀爬到Colin的身體，與心裡最深之處。也喜歡他的指甲，修剪整齊的淡棗色。還有均勻分佈毛髮、肌理分明的小腿。照道理說他應該更喜歡光滑柔軟的體膚才對，當然也不是戀腳癖；只是眼前這個人的身體不論切分成多少片段，每一個細節都足以引逗他作長時間的閱讀，屢試不爽。

　　Colin只是不避不讓地任他凝視，從容地喝完水。而他的眼睛隨即聚焦在他的喉結。手心發熱。

　　言語是多餘的。

　　他迷戀Colin。打從心裡徹底喜愛這個人。多年過去，還是不膩。

　　因為他就是喜歡最好的。

　　他是如此挑剔的人。

＊

　　Colin似乎天生受貓咪喜愛，而本身卻沒有養貓的經驗。發現他有這個天賦的人雖然去年共演舞台劇時與他分享不少貓咪趣事，但從一個本身就像隻貓的人口中說出的養貓經，聽起來更像是交友法則而不是豢養心得。

　　「……我快睡著了。」

　　「再等一下？」

　　如果Bradley是一隻貓，Colin敢說他絕對是隻令人頭疼的橘貓，健壯活潑，沒有一刻靜得下來，也許會因為花色被取名阿波羅或者蜂蜜熊，嗜好是撒嬌和啃主人的耳朵。難以馴服，豢養只靠本能。

　　就像現在這樣。因為相處時間只有一點點的緣故，Bradley不放過任何一個可以在他身上摩娑的機會。浴室裡鉅細靡遺地替他刮掉髭鬚，抹去多餘的泡沫後，鼻尖點著他臉頰，開始像動物一樣聞他，接著吻他，啃他。氣息濕潤暖燃，動作緩慢親暱，每個落點皆是隱喻。

　　Bradley的體溫讓他舒服欲睡，但手指與唇齒的撩撥卻使他從腳底頻頻傳來麻癢，身體的弦一下子都鬆開，輕輕顫抖。調校正確呻吟。

　　他一向恰如其分、規律而嚴謹地生活，不喜歡主導權在別人手裡；但偶爾把自己交給這個人的時候，安心感無可言喻。怎麼會有一個人明明渾身散發著危險的氣氛，但又光是存在就足以讓人心安？

　　想要填補，被填補。給予，掠奪。親手交換。

　　浴室的前戲到床笫。Colin往後方伸手，正親吻他脊骨的頭顱便順從地湊上前，任他撫摸因情動而浮出脈搏的頸項、下巴。橘貓般的男子滿意地哼了一聲，像是受到鼓舞，身體再往前傾，嵌入的動作穩定而激烈，吻從頸椎到耳後，頰邊，唇角，不曾稍歇。一些咽啞甜膩無意義的情話隨著各種體液浸濕被單。

　　Bradley的手掌緊貼著他胸口，往下來到腹部肌理，至腰側按揉圈圍。指腹於兩腿之間撥弄。前後。卯足了勁，感官霎時過敏。明明覺得再也無法承受了，旋又上癮似的不斷要求重覆。

　　（總有一天要會為他掛上項圈。）

　　在腦袋一片空白只剩無止盡的熱度之前，Colin對自己說。

　　因為他就是喜歡最好的。

　　他是如此挑剔的人。

 

FIN.

 


End file.
